breathfandomcom-20200213-history
Breath (Original): Episode 3
"Wha...What...What happened? W-Where am I?!" The stallion was tied to a chair, confused... I had turned Flutters's house into a torture chamber in just a few weeks... "Watch and learn..." I told her, and I opened the door to the torture room... I grabbed pliers on the way to him... He was a red coated stallion with a black mane... "W-Who a-are you?! Explain!" I didn't reply... Except, I just used the pliers to start crushing his right testicle...Making he scream... Soon, he started begging for me to stop... "STOP, STOP, I BEG! I AM SORRY FOR WHATEVER THE HAY I DID!" I looked to him, "JUST STOP!" I left the pliers on his testicle and grabbed a scalpel I had from the surgical table next to me... Wow, a scalpel, how original... "W-Why are you doing this to me?!" "You'll never know..." I stabbed the scalpel on his eye. He screamed as loud as when I was crushing his testicle. I grabbed another scalpel and stabbed it on his other eye... "Hey, how does being blind feels like?" I asked. He kept screaming... That was when I pushed him. The chair fell backwards with him... "Let's play the mystery smell game...But, first..." I took the scalpel off his eyes and cut the ropes that had him tied to the chair. He put his hoofs on his eyes, but I nailed each of them onto the ground with the scalpels. "Okay, now we can play..." I kicked the chair away and first started by simply sticking my hoof up his rectum, and, he obviously screamed...I pulled the hoof out and brought it to his nose... "What does this smells like?" He started to choke on the terrible smell... "Yep, shitty..." I noticed that by sticking my hoof up his rectum, I touched his prostate, that caused him to get an erection... Yet another genius idea... I grabbed the hacksaw I had in the surgical table, and was about to start hacking his dick, if I didn't had yet another genius idea! I grabbed his penis and bended it down... Now, fun fact. Bending your penis down too hard might cause it to- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" ...break. The thing snapped so hard it made a horizontal hole in it, which spilled blood on his pelvis... Hey, atleast he couldn't feel me hacking it, which would obviously be more painful, right? His dick fell on the ground as both it's meatus and cut part bled intensely... I grabbed the thing and shoved it on his nose... "What does this smells like?" He was too busy screaming to smell it. I turned the glans to him and pressed the cock, making it "jizz" blood on his face. And also blood spilled from it's back side, on to me... Warm blood... I like how he opened his mouth to scream and blood fell inside it. Was resembling something that I'd like to do... I felt excited, but, I'll guard it for later... Soon, he started to gurgle on so much blood in his mouth... I was a little bit impatient to watch for him to just drown on his own blood, so, first, I shoved his mutilated cock in his anus and left him drowning there... I walked out of the room, to Fluttershy... She was disturbed... "One day, you'll learn how good it actually is..." Episode 4. ---- Written by Jacket Mike. Content available under the CC-BY-NC license. Category:Original